


Every little thing she does is magic

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Smut drawing I did on Tumblr and that I decided to post here.





	Every little thing she does is magic

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit the fics where they have sex and Luci loves it because it feels different with Chloe really kills me <3


End file.
